Hayabusa (Uber Rare Cat)
Hayabusa is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Dark Heroes and Metal Busters events. His normal form is the first anti-Metal unit to have the "Long Distance" ability. True Form gains Zombie Killer and is effective against Zombies. Cat Evolves into Oni Hayabusa at level 10. Evolves into Akuma Hayabusa at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *Moderate attack damage. *Normal form can perform a Critical Hit. *Evolved form might knockback and slow Alien Enemies. *True Form might knockback and slow Zombie Enemies, in addition to killing them permanently. *Long Distance ability can hit far enemies. *All forms are immune to Slow effect. *Many knockbacks. Cons: *Can't hit enemies very close to him. *Too fast for his own good. *Short standing range for an Uber Rare. Strategies/Usage Hayabusa is used for one of the most efficient Combos in the game: Enter The Ninja. By pairing it with just Ninja Cat, you can get a Medium Speed Boost. This is a great deal for just two cats. The Battle Cats Veterans and Cat Combo users will notice a distinctive potential for enticing power. Ninja Cat is also part of the Cool Japan Combo, which means that with Sushi Cat + Sumo Cat + Samurai Cat + Ninja Cat + Hayabusa, you can get both the medium Attack and Speed boosts, which is a vast advantage. Long Distance means that this unit can be stacked in stages like Wonderful Conquest (Insane) where it starts with only Firework Guys which never attack. Hayabusa's first form is considerable as an offense against Metal Enemies, as he has a wide hitting range and a prominent Critical Hit chance (30%). However, certain Metal Enemies, like Super Metal Hippoe and Metal One Horn, can easily reach his blind spot. Preventing this can be done so by a steady stream of meatshields. Hayabusa also works well in tandem with Paladin Cat, since the former can attack Metal units at a distance, while the latter defeats the Metal Enemies that reach to his blind spot (if he Crits). If you additionally have Princess Kaguya, you will likely never have problems with Metal Enemies ever again. Oni Hayabusa is very useful in Into the Future, as he can knock back bulky Aliens like Cyberhorn and Nimoy Bore, and slow quick-moving Aliens, such as Scissoroo and LeMurr. However, keep in mind that some Aliens, such as Maawth and I.M. Phace, outrange him. In these cases, you should utilize the strong front-line as they really help him to attack the back-line enemies to attack them without being damaged. Oni Hayabusa is particularly useful in Honey Trap (Deadly), as he's immune to slow, can attack Queen B even if THE SLOTH gets in the way thanks to his Long Distance ability, and said ability also allows him to easily deal with the Kroxos, and at level 30, he can one-shot the Brollows. However, time him well so that THE SLOTH doesn't kill him quickly (although he can tank a hit from him at level 30). Since all forms of Hayabusa have high speed, it is recommended to either protect him with fast-moving meatshields (Crazed Cat/Crazed Tank Cat), or go spawn him after you have a good unit line built up. Hayabusa can also defeat enemies that have far range and are stacked behind the base or another strong enemy, due to his Long Distance ability. This can also be used to snipe the base and cheese it if it's at extremely low health. In True Form, Akuma Hayabusa becomes a very effective buffer, being able to knockback bulky Zombies like Lord Gravey or prevent annoying Zombies from burrowing (e.g., Zory, Zir Zeal, Zang Roo). With his Long Distance ability, he can help clear big chunks of Zoges or Znaches while still being able to take on very bulky Zombies such as Zyclone. Akuma Hayabusa works extremely well in The Haunted 1LDK stage, also highly effective in Floor 27 of the Heavenly Tower event, where he is able to push Lord Gravey and Miss Haka all the way back behind the enemy base and keep them there with support.. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2850 *Chapter 2: $4275 *Chapter 3: $5700 Stats Catfruit Evolution Trivia *Oni Hayabusa's blade may be a reference to Rin Okumura's Kurikara from the Blue Exorcist manga and anime series, as shown by the blue flames *The character that appears just after Oni Hayabusa's attack is kanji for 'slash.' *Hayabusa is the only Dark Hero whose stats change between normal and evolved form (although his first form's Critical Hit does as much damage as his second form's normal attack). *Hayabusa is the only Dark Hero whose normal form True Form have no anti-Alien abilities. *Hayabusa's name may be a reference to the main character of the Ninja Gaiden series, Ryu Hayabusa. Gallery hayabusa.gif|Hayabusa Attack Animation OniHayaAnim.gif|Oni Hayabusa's Attack Animation Akuma_Hayabusa_attack_animation.gif‎ |Akuma Hayabusa's Attack Animation Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/262.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Catway | Nyamusu (Nyan Puzzle) >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Critical Hit Cats Category:Resist Slow Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Zombie Killer Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form